geofs_mrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Central Air Guard
'Central American Air Force' The Central American Air Force, (previously Central Air Guard) is an independent air force created and lead by Blue04, who has background in many major battles in the Federal European Confederacy (FEC). It controls Guatemala, Jamaica, and Honduras. It has been known for it's rapid growth and involvement in many events. It became a fully-fledged air force operating in Central America in 2020 when Blue04 (a fast typer known to have many spelling errors) said "i feel that with our numbers, we cant keep operating the way we were, because we were practically a second USANG, and we sont sic need any moer sic of those, so we need a better purpose in MRP"2 History It currently isn't known when CAG started, but the audit log shows that it was most likely around early october of 2019. it was originally called Central Air Force, but Blue04 felt that "force" was too strong of a name, so he changed it to Central Air Guard. Vector would join early into the CAG's developement, and therefore become vice marshall and take command of the 306th Air Wing, stationed in Mcconnell Air Force Base in Wichita Kansas. On November 2nd, the CAG would join the GCPI thanks to the help of HalfBloodPrince, who will be mentioned later, and the UN a couple days later. Since then, the CAG has had many projects (some successfull, others not so much). by Early January, 2020, things started to change in the CAG, there was once again a new 2IC, Air Chief Marshal McCrory, he helped fix the discord server to a more comfortable and standard layout, along with helping with the Aircraft orders. On January 20th, 2020, Blue04 decided that it was time to do something with one of their biggest problems, the CAG had no territory, it was only running on air bases given by the USANG, with around 40 members, this system could no longer work. So he brought his idea to the United Nations, his plan was to annex some Caribbean islands such as Puerto Rico, Cuba, and Jamaica, however, Hammond of the UN had other plans. he stated that the CAG should start with Guatemala, Honduras, and Jamaica, Blue accepted Hammond's offer. Blue realized that his goal will finally come true, the CAG will finally be air force and will no longer be an air guard, so he had it changed to Central American Air Force, or CAAF, along with the new name came the new Insignia and roundel for the aircraft. the CAG has become a superforce in the MRP community. Honorable Involvements * 'The Euro-Arab conflict' ** The CAG sent aid to the AEF and MEGC when the UAEAF tried to attack Italy. * 'The Brazil Incident' ** The CAG shot down multiple hostiles over Brazil when the FSAF tried to retake what they considered their land. ** The CAG also left a tiny residual force of 30 soldiers and two aircraft in Brazil for a week in case of any counterattacks. NAADF The NAADF was a project ran by the CAG in an attempt to create the first air force in africa in MRP history. lead by Blue04 and HalfBloodPrince, the plan was to command in northern Africa in order to help with the problems in europe at it's time. only one transport mission was carried out and the project collapsed at the end of it's first day. The project is currently at a halt and may be revamped eventually Notable Achievements *'The CAAF was one of the first air forces to have a transport wing (259th transport wing)' *'took part in the G4 summit' *'Allies with some of the largest air forces, (AEF, USANG, MEGC)' *'The Central American Air Force is the first air force to have a fully referenced page' CAF.jpg|Central Air Force insignia, pre-CAG era NAADF.jpg|NAADF insignia CAG.jpg|The official CAG logo, Created by Blue04. it is Based off of the Second Air Force insignia Raider's_Revenge (1).jpg|Blue04's second F-16, "Raider's Revenge", named after the former AEF CIC, Raider. Blue's first F-16 was damaged when it ran into an autopilot error and skidded across the ground when returning to base after the Brazil Incident Dubai_Express.jpg|the CAG's C-40, the "Dubai Express", named after the Euro-Arab conflict that the CAG had participated in. it is used to transport important people to summit meetings or any special event Screenshot (41).png|the Maiden flight of CAG's Kc-10s "#1" and "#2" Screenshot (11).png|Blue04 (CIC), Vector(2IC), and an Unknown pilot at Mcconnell AFB. one of the most popular photos of the CAG Screenshot (43).png|Blue04's first F-16 on it's last flight during the Brazil Incident Screenshot (29).png|One of the CAG's most popular aircraft, the Kc-135, on a practice flight. note KSLN in the background CAG10.jpg|CAG Kc-10 CAG15.jpg|CAG F-15 Cag16.jpg|CAG F-16 CAG130.jpg|CAG C-130 GAG135.jpg|CAG Kc-135 20190529_155700.jpg|Blue04, Creator and CIC of the CAG